1. Technical Field
This technology relates to digital camera systems primarily for capturing still images and camera systems such as video cameras primarily for capturing moving images. In particular, it relates to camera systems having an interchangeable lens unit, and camera body to which the interchangeable lens unit can be attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2005-266152 discloses a single-lens reflex camera. This camera is a digital camera having a CCD (charge coupled device). This camera includes a lens unit and a camera body. This camera body has an imaging element such as a CCD (charge coupled device) image sensor, and a mirror box device disposed between the lens unit and the imaging element. The mirror box device guides the light that has passed through the lens unit to either a CCD image sensor or a prism. The light guided to the prism is guided to a viewfinder.
The lens unit is detachable from this camera. For this reason, there are cases where dust entering through the body mount adheres to the surfaces of optical members near the imaging element. There are cases where the shadow of the dust is captured in the image during image capturing. Therefore, in this camera, a protecting shutter is inserted between the shutter and the optical members near the imaging element. The protecting shutter is inserted in response to an operation of a lever. The protecting shutter of a second camera disclosed in IP 2005-266152A is inserted in response to an operation of detaching the lens unit.